1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum supply valve, and more particularly for controlling the vacuum supply valve to a vacuum to a distributor for a vehicle engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the quantity of the nitrogenous oxide in the exhaust gas of a vehicle engine is largest during acceleration of the vehicle. Conventionally, an electronic apparatus is provided by which the supply from vacuum of an advance port of carburetor to a vacuum control apparatus of a distributor of a vehicle engine can be stopped during acceleration of the vehicle. However, the cost of such electronic apparatus is expensive.